Tranquillity
by ringosatou17
Summary: Japan was a hikikomori for so long and suddenly, his life was thrusted into the open because of the coming of the Occidental powers to the Oriental. A drabble one.


**This is my second Axis Powers Hetalia fanfic, set sometime before Netherlands warned Japan about America's coming (is it in the webcomic only?). Please review after reading!**

* * *

><p>Japan... The nation of the rising sun, of sakura, of matcha tea, of homes with fragile paper-screened doors. Within his deep and soulful eyes had rested a profound calm and silence of the heart, the peace of the Edo period.<p>

But the feelings he was having right now were drawing his brows together in deep thought and confusion. The modernized countries surrounding him were intruding in his naturally tranquil soul. He gripped the area of his dull green and blue cotton kimono that was covering his folded knees and sighed a little, feeling his self-confidence threatening to snap.

The mews of his pet bunnies and cavies called out beside him. He smiled a little and held out a hand to stroke their little furry bodies. He preferred their quiet appearances to puppies, since dogs will certainly wreck his doors if unattended to. He stared at his pets with his brown eyes and drew his eyebrows closer to each other, thinking that maybe modernization has its flaws, but also its perks, and the other way around as well.

He sighed and decided to go out for a while. Hesitating for a moment, he considered to put on his "Westerner" clothes, the spotless white general's uniform with gold epaulettes, since he was a little insecure about wearing his faded clothes when next to the the other nations, and besides, he thought it'll be better to get accustomed to it. He then took, for uniformity's sake, his customary katana, to reassure him that he was still Japan, after all.

He stepped in the leather shoes that were resting on the doorway and began making his way outside of his reclusive home. How many times "they" had chided him for his old-fashioned house, with its wooden structure and paper doors, but he answered the same reply with firm resolve.

"No, I am Japan, and wooden buildings are better in the face of earthquakes."

No matter what, he would stand fast in the realm of his closed doors. That was what he had said in the past, but...

He told China-san that he wanted to get stronger. And in order to achieve his goal, he must consider America-san's boss's offer, that to let the other nations to enter within his harbors. In short, to open his closed doors. To let modernization in.

And seeing how America-san and England-san was faring in their military strength, he was sure that if he studied their weapons and ships and aircraft, he will get stronger too. His eyes darkened at the thought. Enticing.

Maybe he should consider it too? And learn other things? Like, how to make beer from the Netherlands. He loved his sake, but wasn't it a too old-fashioned now to his people? They deserve something new. And - and - what about introducing them western ideas? Like western philosophy? Free thinking, the like? And many various things too.

He strolled down the dusty road. It was a hot day, and his pale skin was flushed from the heat and the walk. Maybe he can dabble with automobile production too. What the hey - it'll benefit his nation more if he managed to learn the trick.

He found a tall cherry tree full of flowers, their shade tempting him to come and rest. He obliged, resting his back against the trunk and gazing at the scenery. He unbuttoned the first three buttons of his coat and stared at the blazing blue sky, the clouds just wisps in the heat. He wished for rain. He answered himself with, "Fat chance."

The heat was getting to him. He decided to go home, change into a lighter kimono, and reflect on the matter more thoroughly while drinking some matcha tea.

He was soon out of his western clothes and in a subdued midnight blue cotton kimono, with a simple block pattern of green at the hem. He brewed the tea carefully and after then, greedily sipped at it. The flavor went down his throat and he was able to think much clearly.

Aitsu-han handed him a shamisen case, then left him hurriedly, shutting the sliding door closed with a snap. Japan stared at the door into which the latter had exited and opened the case, revealing the shamisen pieces and the strings carefully put inside. He assembled the instrument with a delicate touch and started tuning it, the twanging of the strings carefully adjusted by his thorough hands.

When he was satisfied with the sound, he began playing the shamisen, the monotonous tone sounding very lonely as it played without accompaniment.

"The rustling of the leaves at dawn, the dropping of the stone in the pond, the song of the thrush while it is free," he sang in melancholic tones, his low voice carrying through the air gracefully as he continued playing. The song had no fixed rhymes, no fixed number of syllables, no fixed tune, just the message. A message of calm resting at his doors. "The gentle waves of the mighty sea, the singing of the whales and fish, gracefully flitting through the land, the loneliness of a thousand sorrows, the greatness of the sun, her rising crown illuminating me, her child..."

He finished the song while it is young, not wanting to go deeper in the melody of the tune. He then stood up and straightened himself, and after disassembling the shamisen into smaller pieces again and placing them with the detached strings into the case, he put it on the low table and made his way in his room, desiring the dark and the comfort.

Japan laid his tired body on the futon, wrapped himself with the sheets, and stared at the ceiling. He had come to a decision while he was playing the shamisen, and he hoped that it will benefit his people greatly. He will accept America-san's proposal to open his country to more foreigners, not just the Dutch. He wanted to learn more. Become stronger still. For the sake of his countrymen.

So much for wishing for the futility of tranquillity.


End file.
